Black and White
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: A fanfic version of the games Black and White. We follow Bai Kong on her adventure through the Unova region. Along with her friends Cheren and Bianca, what will she face?


_Black and White_

**Summary: A fanfic version of the games "Black and White". We follow Bai Kong on her adventure through the Unova region. Along with her friends Cheren and Bianca, what will she face? **

It was an autumn morning when Professor Juniper left Bai's house. She had just dropped off the box with the three starter Pokémon inside. With the box, Bai's mother had walked upstairs where Cheren and Bai were currently waiting for Bianca. Cheren was pacing back and forth while Bai was sitting at her desk, reading.

"Look at what Professor Juniper dropped off!" Bai's mother said cheerfully.

Immediately, both nearly-almost-teenagers turned towards Bai's mother's direction. Cheren carefully took the box from Bai's mother and put it on an already cleared desk.

"Thanks Mrs. Kong," said Cheren.

Bai's mother smiled. "I'm sure Bianca will be here in a few moments. I'll be downstairs after you three have finished picking your Pokémon."

"Thanks ma ma," said Bai.

Bai's mother walked downstairs.

Cheren scowled. "What's keeping Bianca anyways?"

Bai shrugged.

They could hear an exclamation from Bai's mother downstairs and knew that Bianca was coming. Sure enough, they heard fast and loud footsteps as Bianca barged into the room. She was panting quite severely as if she had just sprinted a mile.

"Am I a little late again?" questioned Bianca. "Sorry!"

Cheren sighed. "Bianca…I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously…Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

"I know. Sorry, Bai. Sorry, Cheren," Bianca apologized.

Bianca walked up to the desk where the box was. Setting her book down, Bai also stepped near the box. When Cheren stepped in between them, they ended up making a line right in front of the box. They all faced the box with slight trepidation and excitement. They were going to get their first Pokémon…

"They were delivered to Bai's house so Bai gets first pick," Bianca said after a few moment of silence.

"Naturally," stated Cheren. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside the box. Ok, Bai, you go first and take a peek at the box. I want to meet the Pokémon right now!"

"Thanks, guys," Bai said dryly.

Bai stepped forward to open the box. She noticed the note first and read it out loud.

"_I've brought three Pokémon,_" the note said, "_one for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! Professor Juniper_."

Bai rolled her eyes. What, no names? Did she use the same generic letter for everyone? She noticed the three pokéballs, obviously containing the three starter Pokémon: Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott. Bai frowned slightly before picking Snivy's pokéball. She wasn't quite sure which one she wanted, she liked them all, but she felt a sort of an affinity towards Snivy.

I'll name him Cǎo Shé, thought Bai. Grass snake seemed to be a fitting name.

Bianca, seeing as Bai had picked her Pokémon, came up to the box and immediately grabbed Oshawott's pokéballs.

"Oooh, I'll name her Pinguino!" Bianca exclaimed, rubbing Pinguino's pokéball to her cheek.

Bai nearly chuckled. Penguin in Italian, of course; how predictable. Then again, Bai did name her Cǎo Shé a Chinese name.

Cheren scowled. "Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Cheren complained. "Oh, never mind, I wanted Tepig from the start anyway."

Cheren picked up Tepig's pokéball.

"Are you going to nickname it?" asked Bianca.

Cheren shook his head. Bianca pouted.

"Why am I the only one who nicknamed my Pokémon?" Bianca complained.

Bai shook her head. "I nicknamed Snivy 'Cǎo Shé'."

Bianca hugged Bai around the neck. "Yay! I'm not the only one!"

Bai smiled.

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Way to be obvious, Bianca."

Bianca suddenly let go, making a weird face. Bai and Cheren recognized the facial expression and exchanged a concern look. It was Bianca's idea face. Generally, she came up with the worst ideas.

"Hey…" started Bianca, "Everyone has chosen their Pokémon!"

"And…?" asked Cheren, trailing off.

Bianca clapped her hands together, missing the pokéball's button. "So why don't we have a battle?"

"In my room?" asked Bai, dubious.

"It'll be fine!" exclaimed Bianca. "What harm could they do? They're just little Pokémon!"

Cheren slowly nodded. "You know, I think I like how you think. Who wants to battle first?"

Bianca nodded eagerly. "Ooh, I know! I'll battle Bai first!"

"Alright, I'll be referee," said Cheren.

"Uh, guys?" said Bai. "It's kind of my room and I don't want to wreck it, so…"

"Let's go, Bai!" said Bianca, sending out her Penguino.

"Bai, you need to send out your Pokémon too," said Cheren.

Bai scowled. "Fine, but if my room gets wrecked, the two of you are cleaning it."

"Just hurry it up!" Bianca exclaimed. "I want to battle already!"

Bai nodded. She sent out Cǎo Shé.

Bianca pointed towards Cǎo Shé. "Penguino, use Tackle!"

Penguino quickly moved to Cǎo Shé's direction.

"Jump and then use Tackle," said Bai.

Cǎo Shé jumped high in the air and landed behind Penguino, who stopped when her target jumped into the air. Cǎo Shé then tackled Penguino, who was facing the opposite direction. Penguino flew forward but managed to catch herself.

"That was a good move!" exclaimed Bianca. "But this one will be even better! Use Tail Whip!"

Penguino turned around and headed straight for Cǎo Shé.

"Cǎo Shé, use Leer," said Bai calmly.

Cǎo Shé glared at Penguino, stopping Penguino in her tracks.

"Finish up with a Tackle," said Bai.

Cǎo Shé rushed at Penguino at a breakneck speed and made contact with the still frozen Penguino. Penguino launched into the air once more and was still when she landed.

Cheren raised a hand. "Bai wins!"

Bianca immediately called back her Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Penguino," said Bianca mournfully. "Bai was just too strong."

Bai smiled at Cǎo Shé. "You did well, Cǎo Shé."

Cǎo Shé nodded in return.

Cheren smirked. "Alright, now it's my turn to face Bai."

"Two battles in a row?" asked Bai with a sigh.

"You can deal with it," said Cheren, letting out his Tepig who looked ready to fight.

"Then I get first move," Bai retorted. "Cǎo Shé, Leer!"

Cǎo Shé glared at Tepig, who only glared back.

"Your Leer seems to be ineffective," stated Cheren.

Bai rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Cheren continued on as if he didn't even hear Bai. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig quickly ran towards Cǎo Shé.

"You use Tackle as well," said Bai.

Cǎo Shé also ran towards Tepig and they collided. Both of them were thrown off their feet and fell back. Yet, both of them quickly got up and glared at each other.

Bai frowned. Tepig was more of a physical attacker while Cǎo Shé was speedier. If she continued going head-to-head with Cheren, Cǎo Shé would lose. Perhaps it was time for a hit and run tactic.

"Cǎo Shé, circle around Tepig," said Bai.

Cǎo Shé nodded and started speeding around Tepig. Tepig kept on trying to keep a close eye on the swirling Cǎo Shé and was getting dizzy.

Cheren frowned. He knew what Bai was doing, but didn't know quite how to stop it. "Tepig, just close your eyes! Don't worry about trying to figure where Snivy is with your eyes; use your ears."

Tepig nodded, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, his ears twitched and he tackled Cǎo Shé who ended up flying backwards. Cǎo Shé flew into the wall and slid down, fainted.

Bai sighed, recalling Cǎo Shé. "You did well."

Cheren smiled, recalling Tepig. "You were awesome!"

"That was so cool!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "Congrats, Cheren!"

"Thank you, Bianca," said Cheren.

Bai looked around the room and saw that the room was messy. She raised an eyebrow at Cheren and Bianca.

"It's messy. That means…" Bai trailed off.

Cheren sighed. "Fine," he bit out.

Bianca and Cheren started to clean the room.

-x-

After twenty minutes, they were finally able to leave the house. Together, the three of them walked downstairs where Bai's mother was waiting for them.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to meeting Professor Juniper?" asked Bai's mother. "You guys were taking an awfully long time up there."

"We had two battles up there!" Bianca exclaimed excitedly. "And, well, we made a bit of a mess so we had to clean it up."

Bai's mother smiled warmly. "Thank you, but you kids didn't need to worry about it. After all, it is the first day of your journey."

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Kong," said Cheren. He turned to Bianca and Bai. "I'm going to wait outside Professor Juniper's lab for you guys."

Bianca blinked. "Oh, wait! I've gotta go home first. Thanks for having us over, Mrs. K!"

In a rush, Bianca hurried out the door. Cheren followed calmly after her with a polite goodbye to Bai's mother. Bai's mother laughed.

"Those two are still so energetic," said Bai's mother fondly.

"Especially Bianca," commented Bai.

"Especially Bianca," agreed Bai's mother. "You three take care of yourselves, alright?"

Bai smiled at her mother. "You know us; we'll be fine."

"That's exactly why I'm so worried," said Bai's mother with a laugh. "Be safe out there."

"Alright, ma ma," said Bai. "I think I'm going to go pick up Bianca. Otherwise, she'll end up being an hour late."

"Okay, sweetie, love you," said Bai's mother.

"Love you too."

Bai walked out of the door and smiled at the fresh autumn air. She calmly walked the two minutes to Bianca's house and let herself in; none of them needed to knock to enter each other's houses anymore. However, when Bai got inside, she wished that she had knocked.

Bianca and her father were arguing, which wasn't a strange occurrence. Bianca's father had been against Bianca going on her journey since the beginning.

"No, no, a thousand times no!" shouted Bianca's dad.

"But, I'm…" started Bianca. "I'm a good trainer who got a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"

Bianca's mother started to intervene. "Honey, perhaps you should…"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" snapped Bai's father. "It's dangerous out there! I don't want to see Bianca getting hurt!"

"Daddy, sometimes you just have to realize that it's okay to let go!" shouted Bianca. "Can't you just let me choose something for myself!"

Bianca turned to exit and saw Bai standing there. Immediately, she grabbed Bai's hand and ran out the door. She sighed when she was far enough away from the house and dropped Bai's hand.

"Sometimes, he's just so overprotective…" said Bianca sadly. "Can't he see that he's stifling me?"

Bai hugged Bianca. "Hey, don't let anything get you down today. It's the start of our Pokémon journey; the journey we've been waiting on for twelve years. Be happy and smile, okay?"

Bianca looked up at Bai. She sniffled. "Okay."

"Good, now let's get to Professor Juniper's lab before Cheren leaves without us, the impatient git," said Bai.

Bianca giggled. "You're Chinese, but you use British slang. You are such an oxymoron."

"Oh shut up, Italian," teased Bai.

They bantered playfully as such until they reached the lab where Cheren was impatiently waiting for them.

"Took you girls long enough," said Cheren, scowling. "Come on, it's time to greet the professor."

**A/N: Little bit AU, although the plot will basically follow the games. Sorry it's a bit short, I really wanted to upload it today, (leap year!), so here it is. **


End file.
